


You Are Beloved

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Mind Sex, Other, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester-centric, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Sam中心的SDC，Bottom!Sam。





	You Are Beloved

“Sammy，冷静，是我们。”

Sam经过图书馆的时候，就被放倒了，正当他想起要挣扎的时候，Dean在他身后传来的声音让他稍微冷静了些。

“生日快乐，Sam。”

是Cas的声音，看来他也加入了Dean的“捉弄Sammy游戏中”。

“我们不过想给小Sammy一个惊喜。”Dean说，他的声音里带着一丝挑逗的意味。

“哦？那是什么？”Sam几乎要抑制不住他往上翻的白眼，他的“婊子脸”成功地让Dean笑出声。

“去床上你就知道了。”Dean说。

“我们打算在床上给你一个生日礼物来着。”Cas附和道。

“床”这个词给Sam不好的预感，但同时，一种莫名的期待像是电流一样窜过他的身体，到达他某个不可描述的位置……他突然想到他们之间一个不成文的规定，一个并没有言说，但是彼此都做过几轮的尝试——生日那天的人要当一天的“地堡寿星”，而说到“地堡寿星”，那将意味着一整天的性爱，以满足另外两人的口味的方式……

Sam的脑海里回想起Dean生日那天，他被自己和Cas绑起来，轮流骑了一整天，直到Dean不得不喊出安全词的那次。而去年他自己的生日，Sam只剩下一点混乱的记忆，凌乱的场景，皮鞭和肛塞，还有大号的按摩棒。

想到接下来可能面临的事情，Sam吞了吞口水，紧张，兴奋，为可能随之而来的事情。

“好的——只是你们要对我做什么？”Sam感到口舌发干，他的心跳变得快了起来。

“跟我们走就是了。”Cas牵起Sam的手，将他往卧室的方向拖去，准确来说，是他和Dean的卧室。鉴于Cas从来不睡觉——或者更准确的说法是，Cas更倾向于站在黑暗中看着他和Dean睡觉，所以，当Cas出现在那个卧室里，那张床上就意味着——

“还是说，Sammy Girl害怕了？”Dean挑挑眉，Sam不悦地看着他的哥哥，Dean的话激起了Sam内心的那个争强好胜的基因。

“待会哭着求饶的人最好不要是你。”Sam回嘴，得到了Dean拍在他屁股上的一记巴掌作为回应。

他们三人经过厨房，走过地堡的走廊，来到房间门口，Cas是将房门推开的那个，“我希望你真的做好心理准备。”Cas说，语气就像是“我们在讨论一件严肃的事情”，而关闭着的房门后——Sam看见了门后的场景，忍不住失望地喊了出声。

“我并没有看出和平时有什么区别啊？”

“为什么会要有什么不同？”Cas问，他将头侧向一边，满脸的疑惑不解。

“老弟，你的脑子在想什么啊？”Dean戏谑的声音从身后传来，“你会以为门后是一个诊疗椅，然后我们和你一起玩医生和病人的游戏吗？”

医生和护士还有病人。

Sam吞了口口水，这意外地激起了他的欲望，他本来以为自己不会喜欢角色扮演的。

如果Cas是躺在诊疗椅上的病人的话——

Sam在心中默默记下了这一点，他打算，在下一次Cas生日的时候使用——虽然严格意义上天使上是没有生日的，但是Sam和Dean自作主张地将Castiel的生日安排在了每年的第一日。

“Sam，你已经盯着这张床有三十五秒了，是有什么顾虑吗？如果有任何让你不适的话，你随时可以使用安全词的——”Cas拍了拍Sam的肩膀，Sam刚想要开口反驳，就被Dean打断了。

“嘿！说得好像这个不是你的主意一样！”

“Sam，进去。”Cas说。Cas命令的语气让Sam的脊椎背后传来一阵战栗，他已经很久没见过处于下达指令状态的Cas了。

“遵命。”Sam自然地就进入了那种接受指令-服从的状态中，他发现自己非常擅长听从来自Cas的命令，比乐意还要情愿。

“脱掉上衣。”Cas给Sam下达了第二道指令。

Sam转向Dean的方向，Dean和眼神和他的相遇，Dean的双眼以肉眼可见的速度变暗了，灼热而有重量的注视从他绿色的瞳色中传导过来，Sam盯着Dean，他的手指解开第一颗纽扣，然后是第二颗。Dean的呼吸在Sam舔着他的下唇时陡然加速，但他仍一动不动地站在那里。一直到Sam上衣的所有扣子都被解开，Dean才走上前来，他的手轻轻一扯，Sam的衬衫就落在他们的脚边。

Sam望向Cas，天使眯起眼睛，他暗蓝色的瞳孔表示他也被唤起了。Cas就那么专注地看着他，他的眼神中带着不加掩饰的渴求——对Sam的渴求，他的注意力集中在Sam的身上，仿佛他是整个宇宙的中心，千方百计必须得到的事物。这对Sam来说是无比的重要。

“在床尾平躺，腿放在床边。”

Cas给他下了第三道指令，Sam照做了，他眼睁睁看着视线所及之处，Cas和Dean靠近床边，向下看着他，俯视他，想到他们即将对自己做的事情，Sam就感到喉咙发紧，呼吸加速。

“跪下来。”Cas面对Dean说。让Sam惊讶的是，Dean没有任何抵抗，反唇相讥，他走到Sam的脚边，跪在了地上。Sam的视线里再看不见Dean了，于是他转头看向Cas，等着他更多的指令。

“脱掉你弟弟的裤子。”

Cas说，他的声音变得比平时更加低沉，但天杀的他的声音还是那种游刃有余的样子，没有任何一丝慌乱。

Dean开始移动，Sam感受到Dean的体温覆上了他的脚踝，Dean握住了他的左脚，然后他整个人慢慢移动到床尾的位置。“Dean……”他小声喊着他哥哥的名字，他已经隐隐约约知道接下来Dean要对他做什么了。

Dean的反应是一声轻笑，他的手指抚上Sam的牛仔裤裤链，然后是扣子，不费多少功夫，他的裤子就被褪道膝盖的位置。然后，预想之中的，Dean爬了上来，他的手肘撑在床上，在Sam低下头去看Dean的时候，他撞见Dean一个狡黠的笑容，在还未想明白发生了什么的时候，Dean就将Sam的内裤轻轻一扯，随着白色的布料退下，Sam的阴茎就急不可耐地从棉布的织物下弹跳出来，这让Dean发出了饶有兴味的轻笑。

“别急，小Sammy，接下来够你好好享受的。”

接下来，Sam和Dean都转过头去看Cas，盼望着掌控者的下一步指令。Dean明显知道Cas的打算是什么，他对Cas做口型，Sam看清楚了，那是一个“快开始下一步吧”。

Cas点点头。

Dean立刻行动了，片刻间，Sam就发现自己完全不能动弹。Dean的嘴唇来到了Sam的大腿根部，他的呼吸停滞了一瞬，接着，更多温热的吻落在Sam的大腿上，“腿分开。”Dean说，Sam照做了，Dean的舌头就来到了他的腿间，将他的勃起含进口中。

Sam轻喊出声，Dean的舌头先是在顶端舔舐了好几圈后，然后他的拳头圈起根部，弥补着Dean所不能吞下去的部分，配合着口舌和手指的律动。那种塌陷下去的感觉一点点被构建起来了，先是从内部，从核心，一点点向外延伸，一点点将Sam从里面击垮，他发出一声呜咽。

“Sam。”

是Cas的声音，从他头上方的位置传来。这时，Sam才意识到Cas已经坐在了床上，坐在他的头所处位置上一点的床垫上，“抬起头来。”Cas说。

Sam听从了，他的头现在稳稳当当地躺在Cas的大腿上了。天使卷曲起来的风衣下摆搔弄着他的头发，而Cas的手指插入到他 的发间，轻轻揉动着，轻柔地按摩他的头皮。

Dean持续不断地做着他的吞入吐出，没有人继续说话，安静的房间里只剩下床单擦动和从Dean那里偶尔发出的一两声水声，这感觉有点太过了，就像是过载。

“Dean，润滑剂。”Cas简短地说，递给Dean一管液体，Dean接过Cas手上的东西——他们之间如云流水的动作让Sam根本无法转开视线，尽管Dean和Cas的默契始终是他所嫉妒的。

“嘘——你又在胡思乱想了，Dean和我绝对不会将你落下的。”仿佛看穿了Sam的心思，Cas在Sam的耳边说道。

Sam的脸上闪过一丝受伤和羞愧，他抬起手，挡住眼睛，期望他的表情不被Cas发现，同一时间里，Dean的动作越来越迅速了，他将Sam又吸又吮的，弄得他只能无助地在床上扭动。

“Sam，我要你集中注意力。”Cas说，“让我进到你的脑子里。”

“什么？”Sam突然一下子不知所措起来，他无法理解Cas的意图。

“我的老弟，”Dean放开了他，然后夸张地叹了口气，“也就是说，你只要接纳Cas就好了。”

“刚开始的感觉可能有点奇怪。”Cas警告，一边将双手放在Sam的太阳穴上，他的拇指触到Sam的头皮，滑到了耳后的位置，Cas的掌心收拢——

Sam发出一声呜咽，Cas深呼吸，将意识沉入到Sam的脑海中去，起初，Sam的意识有点抗拒，当轻轻拨开那些阻碍后，Sam就放弃了抵抗，让Cas进入到他的深处。

然后，他就在Sam的头脑里了。

“Cas，这感觉——真的好奇怪。”Sam小声说，抬头看向Cas。

“集中。”Cas说，那声音发自他的脑内，让Sam感觉非常奇怪，比Cas贴着他的耳朵说话还要奇怪。现在，天使的身体就像是他脑海中无尽的回响，像是自他心底发出的声音，随着他的血管和骨骼一同震荡。

那感觉是如此地亲密——

“看着Dean。”天使在Sam的脑海中低语，Sam遇上了Dean的双眼，他哥哥眼中的欲望已经无可掩藏，欲望之后的是那种让他内心一点点软化的爱意。

Dean是如此专注地看着他，仿佛他是世界上唯一应该注意的东西，这使得Sam的呼吸陡然变得急促起来。

紧接着Dean沉入他的身体。Sam发出一声小声的惊呼，他的大腿情不自禁地将Dean缠住了，Cas一下一下轻轻抚弄着他的头皮，Dean开始在他的体内抽动，他被夹在两人的中间，一点点深陷，节奏一开始是轻缓的，然后慢慢加速。

Sam感受到了，Dean的阴茎正在他的体内变得越来越大，就像是个楔子般嵌入他的体内，完美地和他湿漉漉的身体契合在一起，而Castiel，天使正在他的脑子里，开始给他创造出更多火辣的脑内印象，在他的脑海里，Cas对他的身体所做出的事情已经超越了他的意识所能承受的。Cas出现在Sam的想象中，带着十足的好奇，触碰着Sam的感官各处，撩拨他的听觉、触觉——除了视觉，他的眼睛正盯着Dean，一如Dean正盯着他。

在Sam的现实世界中，是Dean压在他的身上。而在Sam的脑内想象中，对他做这样的事情的人是Cas，Cas的手动了动，突然之间，这种触感从他的头部到了他的胸前，腹部，他的胯骨，大腿内侧，然后是他的阴茎，像是有无数的手指同时摸索着他。Dean和Cas给他带来的各种感觉交叠在一起，让他几欲疯狂。

然后天使开始说话了，这让Sam的感官刺激更加上到了另一个新的层次。Cas用着他那应该被列为非法的低沉嗓音开始说话，先是他的名字。

“Sam——”Cas说，Sam立刻就感到了背后传来的酥麻感，像是有一根羽毛轻轻撩擦着他的脊椎，“你是如此无与伦比，如此美好——”

“Sammy。”Dean握住他摊开在床单上的手掌，推挤着他，那种触感是物理层面上的，让他感到和Dean无比地紧密，肿胀、被撑开、无助，接着Dean低下头，贴在他的耳边说着对他的赞美之言，“你的里面又紧又湿，还有你的眼睛，带着泪水的绿色眼睛，非常好看，你知道吗？”

Sam发出一声破碎的啜泣，“不——我不——”他想要拒绝，否认。Sam想说，他不值得他们这么说，他就是不值得。但是他的嘴被Dean的吻堵住了，发不出声音。

“我们说你是，那就是。”Cas说，这次用的是他现实中的嘴，他似乎非常确信这个信念，并且认为将这个念头灌输进Sam是非常重要的，“我们爱你。”Dean说，在他和Cas的前后夹击下，将Sam带上破碎的巅峰前，他在Sam的耳边轻声说道。

“你是被爱的。”Cas说，向Sam伸出手，越过他的肩膀，和Dean紧握在他手指上的手相遇。

Sam将他们握紧。

END

====  
本来是Sam的生日贺文拖到了今天我真的是懒癌无救【抚额】


End file.
